What It Means To Hurt
by professorginger
Summary: The war is finally over, many people have died and Harry learns what it means to hurt.
1. Coping

**Title: **What it means to hurt

**Author:** professorginger

**Rating: **M

**Warnings**: self-mutilation, slash, drug and alcohol use, lots of angst, excessive amounts of untold character deaths

**Summary:** The war is finally over, many people have died and Harry learns what it means to hurt.

**Word count: **1,267

**Disclaimer: **The characters do not belong to me, for if they did, there would be no epilogue.

**Ch. 1: Coping**

The year following the war was difficult for everyone. Dumbledore and Snape both died and Professor McGonagall took her place as Headmistress of Hogwarts, just as everyone expected. Harry Potter succeeded in defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort and was once again the hero and savior of the wizarding world, though he wished he could just disappear into the shadows. Everyone close to him died during the war except Neville and Luna, who kept to themselves, enjoying a new-found love between them, and Molly and Arthur Weasley, who were grieving the death of their entire family, so Harry was once again left by himself and that's just how he preferred it.

For some strange reason, the Ministry of Magic decided to open Hogwarts while reconstruction of the old castle took place. Harry though it was completely absurd that he should have to study for his NEWTs while things as distracting as this went on, but he kept his mouth shut and endured.

With his friends gone and Quidditch put on hold, Harry was left alone a lot, especially when he shouldn't have been. Thus, Harry developed a lot of bad habits, just as an attempt to forget everything. Every night around one, Harry dug through his trunk and took out a bag filled with bottles of fire whiskey, a never-ending supply of England's best marijuana and a dagger charmed to never dull, his invisibility cloak and his Marauder's Map and made his way up to the Astronomy tower. He came to the tower to light a candle for his loved ones he lost and get completely pissed to help himself cope with the pain; and if the pain was too much, it was then that he used the dagger. One night in particular, he grabbed the bag, his invisibility cloak and his map, climbed through the portrait hold and headed toward the tower. Once out of the common room, he donned on his cloak, took out his map and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Glancing down at the map, he noticed only two dots wandering the castle, Mr. Filch and his car, Mrs. Norris, and they were nowhere near his route to the tower.

Once in the door, he ditched his map and cloak, walked to the window, conjured and lit a candle and sat on the floor and began rummaging through his bag. He dug out his favorite pipe and some of his pot, loaded it, took out a bottle of fire whiskey and proceeded to 'cope', as he put it. It was a particularly difficult night for Harry. There had been a memorial service for the teachers and students who had fallen during the war earlier that day, so the pain was still fresh. About halfway through his first bowl, the tears decided they weren't going to show any sign of stopping, so he dug his dagger out of his bag and cut a long deep gash along his left forearm.

About the same time, Draco Malfoy departed from his dormitory in what was left of the dungeons to start his prefect rounds. It was unbeknownst to him why he still had prefect duty while everything was still in the process of returning to normal, but he did as he was told. While walking toward the Astronomy tower, Draco caught the scent of a very familiar plant burning. Wanting to catch the culprit who dared to smoke without him, he cast a silencing charm on his feet and climbed the staircase as quietly as possible. Once at the door, he was shocked to find the savior of the wizarding world lying on the floor, crying uncontrollably. .

"Poor Potter. What is the matter this time? Scared because no one's here to pity you anymore?" Draco sneered as he slowly walked into the room.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry snapped as he muttered a cleaning spell on his arm and the floor around him.

"Like hell. I'm actually doing my rounds…" Fuck, Harry forgot to check the map for prefects. ".. And how coincidental that I walk past the staircase to the Astronomy tower and smell someone smoking pot. I expected it to be some younger students, but it turned out to be Harry bloody Potter, piss drunk and stoned out of his mind, lying on the floor, crying like a little baby… Oy, Potter, you realize you're bleeding right?"

"What business is it of yours if I'm bleeding or not?" Harry snapped. He hastily attempted to cast a glamour charm on his arm and pulled his sleeve down, but wasn't quite quick enough because Malfoy grabbed his arm and held it up to the window under the moonlight to get a better view of the mutilated limb.

"What in the name of Merlin have you done to yourself, Potter?" Draco whispered as he examined the numerous gashes that have scabbed over and scars from those that have already healed.

"It's none of your damn business, Malfoy, so if you'll kindly give me detention or whatever for being up here and leave that'd be great."

"No way, Potter. I demand to know what is so bad that causes you to feel the need to do this to yourself."

"Why would I want to tell you?" Harry demanded as he fought back more tears. "What business is it of yours if I feel the need to do this? I thought you were 100% behind the monster who wanted to kill me anyway? What's the problem if I want to finish the job for him?" The tears now fell freely. "What business is it of yours if I think that physical pain is easier to handle than emotional pain? I know you didn't lose anyone close to you during this war, but dammit, cut me some slack!" He knew this last line was false, that Draco had lost one of his best friends and his father during this war, but he didn't care. It felt good to unleash his wrath on someone, especially someone he hates.

Harry didn't hear a retort as he cast a glamour charm on his arm and pulled his sleeve down, only the shuffling of feet. As he turned around, a fist to the bridge of his nose was his only response. Harry fell to the floor, cradling his nose and lying on his back, trying to suppress the bleeding. He didn't know what was happening until Draco climbed atop Harry's chest, pinned his arms at his side and got in his face and spat,

"How in the fuck would you know if I had lost anyone I cared about in the goddamned war? You were too busy playing hero to notice that my best friend and father had been killed. You don't think they were close to me? Think again, Potter. You're not the only one who lost someone dear to them, so stop with the bloody pity party like you are!" All Harry could do was stare. He knew he wasn't the only one to lose someone during the war, he just never realized Draco cared about anyone other than himself. Before Harry could even think of a retort, the blood on his face was gone and Draco was already walking out the door.

"Get the hell out of here, Potter, before I give you detention for being out after hours."

There were so many things Harry wanted to ask Malfoy, but couldn't think of how to approach him about it, so he gathered up everything, blew out the candle and headed to Gryffindor tower.

Maybe another time.


	2. Accepting

**Ch 2: The Problem with Accepting **

Nearly a week had passed since Malfoy caught him in the Astronomy tower 'coping' and the encounter has been on Harry's mind constantly since then. There were so many things Harry could think of to talk to Malfoy about, but he couldn't sort any of them out in his mind. He passed Malfoy many times in the corridors since their exchange and every time he had every intention to face the blond Slytherin head-on, but something always happened that resulted in the confrontation not taking place. Finally, Thursday afternoon, while what was left of the Gryffindors and Slytherins headed toward the dungeons for Potions, Harry decided that he would partner with Draco and give him a piece of his mind. Walking down to the classroom with Neville, Harry wasn't listening to a single word he was saying to him, only playing out what was going to take place during the lesson… on his part at least.

"Harry, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, Neville. Was thinking about something. What were you saying?"

"I was just asking if you were still planning on helping me in Potions today," Neville was just as bad at Potions as Harry. "You were thinking about Ron and Hermione again, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was."

"Why don't you try to find an outlet for your pain?" _Oh shit. Did Neville find out? _"I mean, it's been a year since it happened. Luna and I are starting to get over it."

"Well, that's great for you two," Harry snapped. "I'm glad you've got someone to help you handle it."

"Harry, you know Luna and I are here for you. You've just got to talk to us."

"How can I talk to you when you two are always playing hockey with each other's tonsils?"

"Harry, that's not what I meant."

"No, Neville. It's fine. Just drop it please. I am handling it, just differently," Harry said, finishing the conversation while rubbing his left forearm nonchalantly.

Draco, having heard this entire exchange of words between the two Gryffindors, decided that Harry needed someone unbiased to talk to, namely him. He looked around the Potions classroom, saw no sign of his godfather, and gathered his things to be partners at Harry's table. As he stood, he overheard another bit of the conversation between the Gryffindorks.

"I'm sorry, Neville. I can't help today. I really just need to be alone or something," Harry said, knowing full and well that Draco had been listening. Moving to an empty table at the back of the room, he glanced over at the platinum blond and saw that he too was gathering his belongings to move. This didn't faze him much, except when he was zoning out, staring at the floor, when he heard the shuffling of feet approach his area.

"What's the matter, Potter? Is nobody good enough to be your partner?" Draco sneered.

"No, actually, I didn't want a partner." Harry hoped that if he provoked Malfoy enough, he would let his pride get the best of him and stay.

"Well, you need one." Draco leaned over and whispered, "I don't think is a good idea for you to be alone."

"Why not? Everyone else does."

"I am not everyone else, Potter!" Malfoy practically bellowed, not realizing Snape had already entered the room.

"We know that you are not everyone else, Mr. Malfoy. Now, if you will please take your seat, we can begin," Snape said with a wave of his hand at his board, making the directions to the potion appear.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, Potter."

_Just as I planned._ "I'm going to go get the ingredients," Harry said without letting his gaze leave the floor. When he returned to the table, Draco already had the directions copied onto his parchment.

"Here," Harry said, dropping everything onto the table. "What's first?"

"First, you get out of that pissy, self-pity mood you're in. Second, you start crushing the spiders legs."

"I'm not in a pissy mood. I've just been thinking, is all."

"You've been thinking? Isn't that kind of dangerous for you?" Draco smirked.

"Yes, I've been thinking."

"Okay. Dare I ask about what?"

"The other night in the Astronomy Tower."

"Oh? What about it?" Draco's stomach sank.

"Just about what you said, about how I wasn't the only one who lost someone in the war."

"Oh. What's your point?"

"Well, if you're up to it, will you meet me in the Astronomy Tower at one tonight? I'll tell you what I think about it there."

"Why would I want to do that? Add the legs you crushed and stir 5 and a half times counter-clockwise, then 2 times clockwise. It's supposed to turn a deep blue."

"It's blue. And I think you would want to because you're alone now as well."

"Now add three bat hairs and let it sit for seventeen seconds. Then stir another thirteen times clockwise and it should be done when it turns orange. What's it to you if I'm alone now or not?"

"Eleven, twelve, thirteen. Hand me that vial please. And if you meet me tonight, I can tell you."

"Here. Whatever, Potter. Take that up to Snape." As Harry walked to the front of the classroom with the orange liquid, Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, wrote something down and left it on the table when he left, knowing Potter was too curious to leave it alone.

When Harry walked back to the table to gather his belongings, Draco had already left. As he picked up his bag off the floor, he noticed a piece of parchment on the table with the letter 'H' on the top. Assuming it was meant to be for him, Harry opened it and read what the author had to say.

'_Potter, I'll be there after my midnight rounds. D'_

When Harry retuned to the common room later that evening, he was feeling anxious about his meeting with Malfoy, but also had a feeling something was about to go terribly wrong.

Around a quarter to one, Harry gathered his bag, cloak and map, as usual, and headed to the Astronomy Tower. When he arrived, he lit the candle, loaded and lit his pipe and waited for Malfoy. He was loading his second bowl when a brown barn owl dropped a letter in his lap. Thinking it was a bit late for someone to be sending post, he checked it immediately for curses. When it proved to be safe, Harry opened it immediately.

'_Harry_

_This letter is to inform you that the Burrow has been attacked about an hour ago. _

_Both residents were found dead in their home._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_'

Harry read over the letter three or four more times before it finally sank in. His parents for all intents and purposes for the past seven years had been killed.

Not being able to control himself, he broke into hysterics, grabbed the knife, and cut as deep as he could down the length of his left forearm. Knowing immediately what he'd just done, he grabbed his wand and tried to cast a healing charm, but it proved to be of no avail. The blood kept flowing and Harry was left unconscious.

Not two minutes after Harry passed out, Draco walked through the door of the tower. Upon seeing Harry on the floor, lying unconscious in a growing pool of his own blood, he knew immediately what had happened.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco muttered to himself as he took off his tie and over-shirt to bandage Harry's arm and try to stop the dark-haired boy from losing more blood and cast a spell to transfer some of his blood into Harry's body, knowing that the blood of a pure-blood wizard was compatible with every magical person's, including Muggle-born, begging for it to work. He did not want to have to report to McGonagall that the savior of the world was dead in the Astronomy Tower. And after about a half hour of the transfusion, by some divine providence, Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Please tell me what the fuck caused this," Draco demanded, ending the spell, only looking up when Harry handed him the letter from Shacklebolt. "Bloody hell. They were Weezlebee's parents, weren't they?"

Harry could only nod.

"Can you sit up?"

"I think so. I've got to lean against a wall or something so I don't fall over though," Harry grunted trying to scoot over to the wall beneath the window.

"Here. Let me help," Draco offered, and lifted Harry a little in order to make it easier for him to move.

"Thanks. Why are you all of a sudden being so nice to me?" Harry asked, taking a swig of the fire whiskey.

"Because. No one deserves to suffer alone. Not even you," Draco replied quietly, taking the bottle from Harry and taking a drink of it for himself. "Plus, we're not so different, you and me," he finished with another large gulp of the whiskey.

"How do you figure?" Harry asked, lighting the pipe.

"Well, let's start with the obvious. We both lost people close to us in the war," Draco quipped, trading the bottle for the pipe and taking a hit. "We both grew up being forced to do what was expected of us, no matter how different those things were. And we've both attempted to cope with emotional pain with physical pain."

"That last one. What do you mean? You've hurt yourself before? Where are the scars?"

Draco raised his shirt to reveal many scars from both cuts and burns.

"You did that all yourself?" Draco nodded as Harry took another drink from the bottle. "There's so many."

"I may have gotten everything I wanted growing up, but I also got some things I didn't want," He took off his undershirt and turned around to show a large scar going from Draco's left hip to his right shoulder. "My father did this when I told him I was contemplating not taking the Mark. My life wasn't always happy and picture perfect. It seldom was."

"Holy shit, Malfoy. I had no idea," Harry muttered as Draco crossed the floor to sit next to Harry against the wall.

"I'm not going to lie. You really scared the fuck out of me when I got here."

"I'm sorry. It's just getting so hard. Everyone I come close to dies," Harry said as he began to cry again. Draco, not really having comforted anyone before, put his arm around Harry's shoulders and decided to just let him cry. That was what he would want, so he figured, why not? Harry, finally realizing that he was being comforted, curled into Draco's side and continued crying. Harry didn't know if it was the pain, the idea of being comforted, or both that caused him to cry so badly, all he knew was that he needed this.

Draco rested his head on the top of Harry's and stoked his hair until he was sure Harry wasn't crying anymore.

"Potter?" Draco said as Harry sat up straight.

"Yeah?"

He looked straight into Harry's bold emerald green eyes. "Stop suffering alone. Let me help you." It was all Draco could do to keep from crying himself. He'd wanted for so long to be close to Harry and now this was his chance. Hopefully, Harry wouldn't decline his request to be his friend a second time.

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

Harry leaned in close enough to smell the alcohol on Draco's breath. Or maybe it was his, he wasn't sure. "You call me Harry," he finished and leaned in more and softly kissed Draco before summoning his belongings and stumbled back to his common room.

"Goodnight, Harry."


	3. Falling

**Ch 3: Falling**

Leave it to Harry fucking Potter to make Draco forget that Malfoys don't get butterflies in their stomachs. Draco continued to sit in the floor of the Astronomy Tower until he could no longer hear Harry stumbling off with a silly self-satisfied grin on his face. Did he really want Draco to call him _Harry_ instead of Potter? _Did he really just kiss me? _As Draco walked back to the dungeons, those were the only questions. He didn't know what made Harry come around and decide Draco wasn't all bad, but he did know that he really liked the idea.

The following morning, Harry was sure to wake up early enough to go to breakfast. Even though it felt to him that the events of last night were only a dream, he knew for a fact that they were real, simply by feeling the throbbing pain from his arm and the dizziness he felt from the loss of so much blood. _Molly and Arthur are dead. _Harry could think of only one thing other than this distressing news. Did he really kiss Malfoy last night? As he dressed, Harry silently wished three things: 1) that Molly and Arthur were still alive, 2) that Malfoy was at breakfast this morning, and 3) that Malfoy was too fucked up to remember the kiss.

At breakfast, Professor McGonagall was making an announcement about the following weekend being a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry's ears perked up at hearing this, not only because the trips to Hogsmeade were put on hold by the Ministry of Magic, but also because Harry thought this would be a great way to talk to Malfoy again, despite the fact that the majority of him wanted desperately to avoid the blond. Upon thinking about he and Malfoy spending more time together, Harry's eyes scanned across the Slytherin table as his pants began to grow increasingly tighter. But when he didn't see his new crush's platinum blond hair, his stomach sank. _I totally scared him off. I knew it was a bad idea to do that. _Harry then decided it would be a good time to head to Charms early, maybe get a little bit of studying done.

As Harry turned the corner outside the Great Hall, he felt himself being pulled into a vacant classroom by someone. He soon realized, however, that this someone in particular was the same person he was just looking for at breakfast.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said, attempting to sound bored, regardless of the fact that his stomach was doing flip-flops.

"Two things. One, if I am to call you Harry, then you are to call me Draco. And two, are you planning on going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" He said this last part as rapidly as he could to keep himself from chickening out. Harry was momentarily taken aback.

"I thought I may have freaked you out last night."

"No. You didn't," Draco responded calmly, trying to suppress a grin.

"Are you planning to go to Hogsmeade this weekend, Mal-…Draco?" Harry couldn't help but smile from ear to ear upon saying Malfoy's first name.

"I asked you first. And yes, I am."

"Then yeah, I guess I'll go. Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Was Draco fidgeting? "I was going to see if you wanted to… I don't know… hang out or something while we were there," Draco finished as a very noticeable blush crept over the bridge of his nose.

Harry smirked. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well, then," Harry practically whispered as he stepped closer to Malfoy, noticing for the first time that the Slytherin was taller than he was. "In that case, I guess I can make time for you this weekend," he finished getting close enough to Draco that he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears and he could hear Draco's breath hitch.

Before Harry had a chance to register what was happening, Draco had him pinned against the wall, arms held in place above his head, reveling in the velvety smooth, vanilla taste of Draco's mouth exploring Harry's with his tongue. When he realized what was happening, Harry began returning the kiss with so much passion that he though his pants were going to burst. But, much to Harry's dismay, the kiss ended as quickly as it began.

"Herbology. See you this weekend," Draco whispered, placing a quick kiss on the cheek of the ebony-haired teen hero.

"See you," was all Harry could manage to utter. Apparently he'd done the right thing in the Astronomy tower.


	4. Fear

**Ch 4: Fear**

Throughout the remainder of the week, Harry attended classes, but was only half aware of what his professors were saying. How could he pay attention when all he could think about was his encounter with Draco after breakfast? He did not share tell anyone that he was meeting Draco in Hogsmeade. He silently hoped no one would make a huge deal out of it if they saw the former enemies together sharing ice cream and acting like old pals. All of these worries circulated around Harry's mind like a plague. When Saturday finally came, however, all of his thoughts and worries were completely forgotten. Harry could hardly contain his excitement. Grinning like a complete buffoon, he walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast before the day began.

After breakfast, Harry all but ran out to the courtyard lawn where McGonagall was gathering the students going on the trip. Regardless of the fact that Voldemort was dead, Hogwarts students were still required to be escorted to and from Hogsmeade. There would be an ample amount of Aurors at Hogsmeade as added security, for fear rogue Death Eaters would try to kill Harry.

Harry walked slower than the rest of the group, trying to find Draco. After looking around fervently for the blond beauty, he began to feel as if he'd been stood up. He had half a mind to turn around and go back to his dormitory when someone breathed a sultry sounding "Good Morning, Harry," in his ear.

Harry didn't even have to turn around to see who it was, he knew immediately it was Draco.

"I didn't see you with the rest of the group. I thought you weren't going to show up."

"I was here. I was walking behind you the entire time," Draco replied with a smirk. "Why would I ask you to meet me then not show up myself?"

"I don't know," Harry said, sheepishly. "But it makes me happy that you did show up."

Draco leaned a little closer and whispered, "Good. It makes me happy that you wanted to meet with me."

It took everything in Harry's power not to throw Draco on the ground and snog him into next week.

"So, what are the plans for today? I've been dying to know."

Draco grinned. "I thought we'd go to the Three Broomsticks and have some butterbeer to start the day off. Who knows what'll happen then?"

"That sounds good," Harry responded trying to contain his excitement as they entered the village. As they walked closer to the pub, anxiety almost overpowered Harry's excitement, and Harry had the feeling something was going to go wrong.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry said; turning to walk through the door Draco was holding open for him.

"Is everything alright? You seem…. distracted."

"I'm fine," Harry lied as they walked to the back of the pub and found a secluded table.

After they downed about half of their butter beer, Draco finally spoke up.

"How was your week?"

"Fine. I swear Snape is trying to fail me."

"Why do you think he isn't very fond of you?"

"He probably doesn't like me because of what my dad and his friends used to do to him. It's not very fair for him to treat me like that just because of who my father was."

"I think he's just hard on you because he doesn't want you to think you can use your celebrity status to pass his class."

"Even so, why would I do that?"

"I don't think you would, especially after nearly seven years of it."

"I wouldn't," Harry said again, his temper rising.

"I know you wouldn't. Calm down."

Harry looked around and noticed many eyes on him. Had he raised his voice over something that trivial? Apparently so.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Everything is still bothering me."

"You're not going to get over it instantly-"

"Neville and Luna are supposedly over everything, so why not me?" Harry cut in, his voice getting thick.

"That's because they had each other there to help. I think that's why they got over it so quickly." Harry looked up at this.

"Can we get out of here and finish this conversation elsewhere? I hate it when other people try to make everything I do their business," Harry said, as he nodded to a group of random fourth years.

"Sure," Draco replied, standing up to pay for the drinks.

"You don't have to pay for mine. I've got money."

"I want to. Put your cloak on." Harry did as he was told, and held the door for Draco.

"Where did you want to go now?" Draco asked.

"Do you want to go back to the castle?"

"We can't. We've got to be escorted the whole way."

"No, we don't," Harry grinned as he pulled a familiar piece of parchment out of his pocket and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." As random dots appeared on the map, he glanced at the map's depiction of the Shrieking Shack, and saw no one was anywhere near their route.

"I knew there was a reason I never caught you in the Astronomy Tower before last week," Draco muttered as they trudged up the hill toward the Shrieking Shack. "How is going to the Shrieking Shack going to get us back to the castle?"

"You'll see," Harry smirked as they entered the old building. Harry checked the map one more time and turned to face Draco. "But first…" he sauntered up to the Slytherin, backed him against a wall and whispered, "There's something I've been wanting to do." At that moment, the two leaned in at the same time and shared one of the most passionate kisses either of them had experienced. They stood there for a few seconds just holding their lips to each other's before Draco deepened the kiss. Harry felt like he was flying. He felt his stress melt away, and he soon realized that he never wanted to give this up, whatever 'this' might be.

Backing away, Draco put his forehead against Harry's and asked, "Aren't we supposed to be going back to the castle?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," Harry quickly replied, grabbing Draco's hand and leading him to the basement. Once there, he whispered iLumos/i and lead the way back to the castle, lacing his fingers through Draco's.

Glancing at his map once again, they emerged from behind a statue somewhere below the ground floor.

"Where are we going to go?" Draco asked, suppressing a grin when he noticed they were still holding hands.

"We could go to one of our common rooms," Harry suggested.

"No, we aren't allowed to go to each other's common rooms."

"I didn't know that."

"It's amazing what you learn hanging out with a prefect." Harry's stomach sank at the memories of him, Ron and Hermione all hanging out together before they had to go to prefect duties. Realizing what he had done, Draco stammered, "Merlin, Harry, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't think before I said that."

"It's okay," Harry whispered in response, even though they both knew it most certainly was not okay. "How about the Room of Requirement?" Harry suggested, trying to rid them of the quickly rising tension.

"The what?"

"The Room of Requirement. The place where you caught everyone fifth year. Do you remember now?"

"Oh. That place," Draco said, noticing Harry's mood was quickly turning for the worse. "Sure. Let's go."

When they got to the room, Draco grimaced at the sight of the crimson decorations.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing. I just would've chosen a different color for the fabrics," Draco replied with a grin as he led Harry to the couch next to the fire. "Now, back to our original topic," he said taking off his cloak and sitting on the couch.

"I had a question about that."

"Okay. So ask me."

"You said that you think it's because they had each other that they got over everything so quickly," A nod. "And you also said last week in the Astronomy Tower that you wanted to help me cope with everything," Another nod. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes, I meant it. Why would I be here if I didn't mean anything I said?" Draco asked, slightly offended by Harry's question.

"Because it's something you might've done before. You didn't exactly treat me as if you gave a rat's ass."

"I know. But you weren't exactly a ray of sunshine, either."

"My point is," Harry said, becoming mildly irritated. "If you were serious, I need to hear it from you. I need your word that you won't cause me to hurt more."

"Harry, I-"

"Draco, I need your word, or I need you to get out." Harry's stomach sank as he watched Draco pick up his cloak and walk to the door.

"I knew I couldn't trust you, Malfoy,' Harry whispered as Draco opened the door.

"Harry, I can't give you my word. I want to, believe me, I do. But I can not guarantee that nothing will happen."

"Then leave."


End file.
